Why me?
by Vandal-chan
Summary: Kirino wakes up to find a veary inetersting change... He was now suddenly a girl? He had no idea how it happend, but the difficult part had yet to come. How was he going to hide it from everybody? Especially when he gets stuck in a room with the mischivous and clever Kariya. FemKirino x Kariya.


**Kaya- Dear Rey-chan! If your reading this right now, I LOVE YOU! I decided to write a story for you, feuturing the couple FemKirino x Kariya. I would do a Shindou x Krinio one, BUT I REALLY REALLY REALLY HATE RANTAKU! I JUST CANT STAND THAT COUPLE! *coughs* I really hope for you to get better! Make sure to drink your medicine and recover quick! Im so sorry that chapters will come in late, but I won't be online for this weekend.**

**Inner me- First, noone cares. Second, your such a selfish brat. What about the others that read thi- oh wait, there probably arent much.**

**Kaya- Thank you *sulks in corner but gets up* Even though my shoulder has been hurting alot latley, this is the least I could do. To all of you other readers-**

**Inner me- That dont exist!**

**Kaya-Please review and stay tuned for more chapters! Rated M for... y-you'll see! Oh yeah, Kariya dear, do the disclaimer thingy.**

**Kariya- Ma-**

**Kaya- Ahem!**

**Kariya- I meant, Kaya doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO. If she did it wold've been all yaoi...**

* * *

"Ranmaru! Time to get up honey~" the pink-haired deafender's mother called. It was a rather sunny Friday- The last day ofschool, much to everybody's happines. Kirino Ranmaru opend his bright blue eyes and rubbed them lazily. "I'm coming mom." he yelled as loud as he can (wich wasn't veary loud, since he was still half-alseep). While rubbing his eyes, he noticed something.

As if his skin was softer than usual. 'Must be my imagination...' the deafender thought to himself, ignoring the soft feeling. He got up, rather slowly, and started streaching. While he was sctreaching, moans and yelps would be herd. Wait... moans? Yelps? What was with all the sudden sounds? They sounded so... girly.

Ranmaru shook his head, trying not to think about it. "Ranmaru! This is the last time I'm calling you! Get down here, or you'll breakfast will get cold!" his mother yelled again in an ordering tone. 'Yeah, yeah, whatever.' mumbled Kirino and took his pajams off, facing the mirror.

As soon as he took his top off, he froze in one place, staring with wide eyes and wide opend mouth...

...

"SINCE WHEN DID I START GROWING BOOBS?!"

~At school~

Kirino was walking slowly, a blush pinker than his hair on his cheeks, thinking how he was going to explain this to the team. What he saw in the morning was shocking... He had breasts. Big ones too. To make sure he wasn't dreaming, he went to the bathroom, even though he didn't have to go, but was disapointed... His member had changed too.

This was a nightmare come alive to him. It was bad enough he already looked like a girl. With that long pink hair and those long eyelashes. But did he have to have breasts and THAT too? Why on earth did he deserve this...

"Ohayo, Kirino-senpai~" Oh no... not him... please, anybody but him! This is the last person he wanted to meet today...

"K-kariya!" Kirino sttuterd and turned around to the source of the sound, putting his bag infront of his chest to cover his breasts. Kariya was standing there, the most fake innocent smile ever. Kirino knew he was up with some shinanigan (?) again, but didn't have time to think about that. How was he going to play soccer? He knew that playing with big breasts was going to be a burden. Especially when he wasn't wearing a bra (he tried to steal one of his mother's, but didn't want to risk getting caught). Also, what would his teammates think? What if his shirt suddenly float up? It could happen, right?

"Oi! Kirino-senpai~" the, now female, deafender was snapped out of his thoughts, only to see a hand being waved at her.

"Huh? W-what?" she questioned, shaking her head. "Eh? Your voice suddenly sounds softer..." Kariya mentioned, making the pink hair infront of him grab his neck. Now that he had mentioned it, his voice WAS a tad softer...

Kirino needed an excuse. Fast! "I-I... I kinda lost my voice." she said, speaking lower now and (fake) coughing. "Ohh, that isn't good." said Kariya, faking a worried expression. The both deafenders herd the bell ring, thus- time for a boring class noone liked. Kirino ran as fast as she could, leaving Kariya running in a slower peace behind him.

~Soccer practice~

There it had came... Soccer practice. Kirino feared this moment the most. There was no way he wouldn't get noticed by his teammates. Unless...

"K-kantoku?" He gulped, staring nervously at his coach. "Yes? What is it Kirino?" Coach Endou asked, wondering what was bothering the deafender. "Can I skip practice toda-" "No." Endou answerd, not letting Kirino finish. "H-huh? But I-" "I don't care. Still a no." Endou interupted. This wasn't like him at all! What made him become so out of character? Maybe it just wasn't Kirino's day.

Ranmaru just groand and went to the changeing room. As soon as he entered, he recived worried looks from everyone. This pressure was making him nervous. "Kirino, where were you?" Shindou asked. Obvisouly, he hadn't seen his best friend all day.

"E-etto..." Why the heck coudln't he, I mean she, think of an excuse?!

"Kirino-senpai was with me." Now all looks were at Kariya, who had just spoke. "Yeah, he was kind of sick today, so I took him to the nurse and she said Kirino-senpai would have to stay in her office for a few hours. He just came out of there." Kariya scartched the back of his head while explaing the (fake) situation. Kirino was staring at him with wide eyes, secretly thanking him deeply.

"Oh... In that case, I'm sorry Kirino." apoligized Shindou, his gaze now on the pink heaired deafender. "Why didn't you told me that Kirino? I would've let you go." called Coach Endou, leaning on the door frame. He just happend to overhear. "A-ah well..." Kirino was nervous again and was now 'her' turn to scratch her head. How could he tell him, when he said he didn't care?! "Yosh. Its setteld, you can't come to practice until you feel better." Endou gave an order to wich Kirino nodded, smilling lightly.

~End of school~

The day had passed quite quickly for Kirino. The only thing that was on her mind was her gender change problem. But what really surprised her today, was Kariya. The blue-haired deafender had never protected her since... well, ever. Speaking of the blue-haired deafender...

"Kariya!" Kirino called his name, trying to catch up with him, panting. Those big breasts of hers were really slowing her down. Kariya turned around, putting on a mischevious smile this time, and answerd him with a 'yes'. Kirino wasn't sure how to thank him. This had been the first time Kariya has ever deafended something, rather than a soccer ball.

The pink-haired, ahem, female, looked at the ground and then at Kariya's face.

"Thanks for... you know, at soccer practice." she said, trying his best not look away from the golden eyes. The owner of those golden eyes smiled. Kirino coudln't tell whater it was a fake or real hearted smile. "No bother at all Kirino-senpai!" he said and closed his eyes happily. That action was quickly followed by a smirk. Oh god, that was too nice to be true...

'I knew he is going to ask for something...' Kirino thought. Kariya opend his mouth once more and indeed, he wanted something. "You wouldn't mind returning the favor, would you Kirino-senpai~?" he asked, waiting patiently for Kirino's answer. H- I ment she, sighted and kept quiet for alittle. Then she simply asked what Kariya wanted, hoping it wasn't something... well, Kariya like.

"The thing is, I have a tough chemistry exam next Monday and I have difficulties with that subject. But I know that you have straight A's on it Kirino-senpai~" Damn... just how did he know? Well, it IS Kariya... "I would ask Hiroto and Midorikawa- san, but they said they had work for the weekend. And Hitomiko-san has a date with Desarm and none of the kids in the Sun Garden like me... " the teal's expression changed from mischevious, to sad. Kirino could see that, so she had no other choice, but to help Kariya. He DID save him after all.

"Alright! Come to my house tommorow at about 5 pm. I know its kind of late, but I'm busy with stuff and its the only time when my parents are gone." Kirino explained, while Kariya said it was okay for him. Kirino handed him hi- her address and waved a goodbye, walking away after.

Kariya stared at the paper for awhile, then smirked to himself. He put the paper in his pocket and headed for home. "Now its my chance..."

* * *

**Kaya: Now that was short...**

**Inner me: And shitty.**

**Kaya: I would enjoy reviews, feel free to judge! Also, in next chpater there there will be more action.**


End file.
